The Strip Search
by Atsu Tenshi
Summary: Being as prefects in Hyotei school has its own perk and Oshitari Yuushi are one of them. What will happen to poor Gakuto when Yuushi started to think the unthinkable… strip search anyone? OshiGaku


_Disclaimer: I'm Konomi-sensei's favourite niece so I have the right to own them, especially Atobe-sama! J/k_

_Beta-ed: Kay-chan15 and tenshiforgotten :huggles these 2 people:_

_School: Hyotei_

_Rating: M_

_Warning: I suggest you reread the title, make sure you know this is gonna lead to somewhere… Mwahaha!_

_Pairing: Oshitari Yuushi x Mukahi Gakuto (OshiGaku)_

**The strip-search**

Oshitari Yuushi let his eyes wander down the hallway that was now filled with students. He then looked at the paper that he was holding and read it over again. He was assigned to class 3-1B and here he was, to watch two junior members of the student council do a spot-check on the students.

A boy prefect came up to him and asked, "Now?"

Oshitari nodded. "Make sure that none escape. Tell Kura too." The boy nodded as well and went back to his work. Oshitari sighed tiredly. It was hard to be on the student council, especially at Hyotei, he thought.

Everyday they had to skip a lot of classes and attend quite a few meetings, had to do many assignments, along with all the things that the school community took care of. Fortunately, even though he missed many classes, he managed to pass in flying colors in most of the subjects that he took.

_No wonder that most of the council members are excellent students who have no trouble with school_, Yuushi thought to himself.

The two council members that were assigned under him had started their work already. The girl, Kura, checked the girls, while the boy who had talked to Oshitari not too long ago checked the boys' section. Oshitari watched them carefully, as was his job; to watch the students and two council members so that no one got out of hand.

Oshitari sighed again. He leaned against the wall next to the window. The mild wind gently blew through Oshitari's hair as the light of the sun shone around him. The scene somehow made Oshitari Yuushi, the genius of tennis, simply look surreal.

At the effect, a few girls squealed delightfully and some awed with adoration as they stared at him.

Oshitari raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze to the girls. He smirked, and more girls squealed. That was one of the good things when Atobe was not around, at least he could have the attention. He wouldn't mind if he caught some of the boys' eyes too. It was fun to be in the limelight.

Oshitari frowned. Speaking of the boys, he felt something missing. No, someone was missing.

He stood up, his eyes wandering over to the boys' section.

_I see, Gakuto is missing. Might as well go catch him. I wonder if he's hiding something._

"Did you see Gakuto?" he asked the boys. All of them shook their heads and his junior looked at him in puzzlement.

"Oh well, I'm going to go find him them. Oi, you both," he called the two prefects, "Just continue your job. And to the 3-1B students, do not take advantage of the student council members or you'll regret it." He gave the 3-1B students the look that said, 'You don't want to know what I might do but just to give you a little hint, it's going to be like hell.' They all nodded and some gulped.

"Good." Oshitari smirked and turned to walk away.

He walked for a good five minutes around the school building as he went to all the places that Gakuto possibly would have gone to but, unfortunately, none of the red-haired boy's trace could be detected. He even met Atobe, Taki, and Choutarou along the way and asked about the whereabouts of the acrobatic-tennis player. None could give him the answer except… except Shishido, since seeing him made Oshitari remember something.

He remembered that the brown-haired boy had been drinking one time. Now, Oshitari asked him about Gakuto and as soon as he finished his words, Shishido coughed hard and his face turned a little pale. His eyes avoided his and he quickly shook his head and walked away from him.

The curiosity had really started to bug Oshitari.

_Where the hell is that boy!_

He went around the school compound again and not a single red-haired boy could he spot.

Oshitari went back into the building and almost gave up the hunt when he saw the janitor door suddenly close by itself.

He walked to the door and stopped himself from entering the room. First, he needed to think. Would it really be Gakuto? He thought that he must have been imagining seeing a flash of red entering into the said room, but he figured he might as well check it out.

He held the cold steel of the door-knob and turned it before pushing forward. The door opened and inside the occupant turned and paled instantly upon seeing Oshitari.

Mukahi Gakuto froze in his spot and put both hands behind his back, hiding something from Oshitari's watchful but unreadable eyes.

"It's such a pleasure to see you, Gakuto. What are you doing here?" Oshitari asked. His tone was normal and collected, as if he was just talking about the weather.

"Err… here?" Gakuto said, trying to play dumb, unsuccessfully.

"Yes, here. The janitor room. And what's that?" The older boy closed the door as soon as his sentence finished. It was pitch dark inside and Oshitari could only hear the other occupant's breathing, steady and almost in the same rhythm as his. He reached out blindly for the light switch and managed to turn it on.

Gakuto cursed silently as the light went on. He stood near the end of the janitor room with both hands still behind his back. He clutched the box he was holding in them tightly and gave a sheepish smile when Oshitari started to walk to his spot.

"And, um… how about you? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on duty right now?"

Oshitari smirked handsomely, which made Gakuto blush immediately. Plus with the high room temperature in the janitor room, the heat had made poor Gakuto vulnerable and he was sure that his whole body must have been furiously flushing.

"How am I supposed to answer, hmm…" Oshitari frowned and mild tease could be detected in his tone. "I found out you were gone and at the same time I smelt a rat, so… I thought that I should find you."

Gakuto grinned nervously as Oshitari was getting nearer and nearer to him, the distance between them decreasing bit by bit. "Rat? There are rats in our school?"

Oshitari chuckled, amused by Gakuto's firm attempt on seeming clueless. Oshitari thought that it was so unlike Gakuto.

The bespectacled-boy continued, "You know, people said that curiosity kills the cat, but who cares about that cat. Did Shishido give you that?" Oshitari pointed to Gakuto's hands that were still hiding behind his back.

Gakuto whined, "Yuushi! You have to understand! Those two junior members of yours would take this away! And I don't think you would help me-"

Oshitari cut him off, placing his fore-finger on Gakuto's soft lips. Once again, the red-haired acrobatic tennis player blushed, trembling a little. The other boy's gaze soften at once when he realized Gakuto's nervousness around him.

He leaned nearer to Gakuto. "Gakuto," he breathed. "Could you do me a favor?"

Their eyes met. And at the same time, Gakuto flawlessly hid the box on top of the table that was situated right next to him. The table was filled with messy and disorganized, so, it would be a little harder to recognize the cover of the box. Gakuto was glad that the cover was plain black.

"What if I say no?" Gakuto's eyes brightened, speaking a silent challenge to his partner.

Oshitari rolled his eyes. "Alright, Gakuto, place your hands on the wall and let me give you a proper strip-search!"

Gakuto's jaw fell. It took a few seconds for him to snap and the next thing Oshitari knew, he had shouted loudly, "Excuse me!"

"Yes, you heard me, Gakuto It might be a bit forceful, but it's still a proper strip-search. Don't worry!" Oshitari reassured him behind his glinted glasses.

Gakuto turned his back to him, irritated at his friend yet blushing at the same time. He huffed when he put both his hands on the wall. Gakuto twitched. How he wished he could crunch the other boy into tiny pieces and then burn them. "I hate you so much, Oshitari Yuushi!"

Oshitari smirked. "Oh, but you're gonna love me after this, my dear Gakuto." His hands were on Gakuto's hips and the red-haired boy tensed. He leaned in to Gakuto and whispered seductively into his ears, "Relax. It will just take a little bit."

Instead of relaxing as Oshitari had told him to, Gakuto tensed even more.

-tbc-

A/N: First and foremost, I wanted to say Happy BELATED BIRTHDAY to **Kiyosune**. Yes, I know it's late! She requested this fic few months ago when she started to get crazy over PoT. I wanted to thanks to my two beta **Kay-chan15** and **tenshiforgotten**. Thanks for the hard work guys! And erm… don't worry, the 2nd chap is on the way:sweatdrop: Oh, and also a 'sankyuu' to Marixxxxx for acting out that polluted-pervert act in the classroom. Control yourself girl, j/k! Last but not least, **R/R**!


End file.
